Gigoló 4
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Cuarta parte de gigoló, la boda entre Sasuke y Sakura.


**GIGOLÓ 4**

**Chic s aquí les dejo el último capitulo de Gigolo, oh.. que rapido pasa el tiempoxD y pensar que comenzó como un one-shot jajajaja(':**

**Como siempre, este capitulo se lo dedico a todas esas personitas que me hn hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios y que hicieron posible esta historia, enserio chicas, se los agradezco muchisimo.**

**Elda de la Torre **

**byasaku1245 **

**Bloddy cherry**

**Kimiko-Haruno **

**gaaabi**

**Seishes **

**danny**

**IsaBellaE **

**Sony Uchiha **

**Mitchel0420 **

**julycookie **

**krol **

**diana95 **

**ChibiHana22**

**Ayreenkira**

**saakuraa**

**Nikis**

**criza **

**Guest **

**rachel **

**Zembre98 **

**Brigghit **

**zeroxlunaxsasusaku**

**katasku **

**Shion1479 **

**ayadabest **

**MINDY**

* * *

_**Y AQUI LA PAREJA GANADORA PARA EL REGALO NAVIDEÑO (QUE LO SUBIRE MAÑANA) SASUKE Y SAKURA**_

* * *

**LA BODA**

- Era obvio que yo tenía que ser una de las damas de honor, no solo soy tu mejor amiga, tambien soy la que te presentó a Sasuke - me dijo Ino rizando mi cabello.

- Tu no me lo presentaste - contesté riendo, feliz porque dentro de unas horas dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno, para convertirme en Sakura Uchiha.

- Pero yo te di su tarjeta, es como si te lo hubiera presentado - discutió dandonme un ligero jalón en el cabello.

Yo solo me limite a sonreirle, Ino era mi dama de honor, mi única dama de honor, nuestra boda iba a ser muy intima, solo nuestras familias y amigos. Y Naruto con su novia Hinata, con la que ya tenía una hermosa bebe rubia con grandes ojos azules, igual a el. Solo que en bonita.

- ¿Estas nerviosa frentona? - preguntó girando la silla donde me encontraba - cierra los ojos - pidió mientras comenzaba a maquillarme.

- Un poco cerda - admití.

- No te preocupes... si es por Itachi yo me encargo de mantenerlo lejos de tu vista - al escuchar el nombre del hermano de mi novio me sonroje al instante, Itachi Uchiha, desde aquel día me sentía nerviosa tenerlo cerca, siempre que veía sus ojos, todo lo que habíamos vivido los tres volvía a mi mente, Ino pareció leer mi rostro porque agregó - estabas muy borracha, no te preocupes... ¡Ay frentona, te envidio! tuviste a los hermanos Uchiha para ti sola... ¿como fue - abrí ligeramente un ojo para ver la cara sonrojada y picara que tenia mi amiga rubia.

- Tal y como te lo imaginas - respondí audaz, ella dio un grito ahogado y siguió maquillándome.

Después de varios minutos a manos de Ino, me quito la bata y me ayudo a ponerme el vestido. Cuando estuvimos listas nos acercamos al espejo.

- Ino, te ves hermosa - admití mirándola llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes delgados, que formaba un corazón en su busto, se ceñía a su silueta hasta la cintura y de ahí caía ligero hasta sus rodillas, era sencillo pero hermoso, su cabello estaba acomodado en una elaborada coleta ondulada, calzaba unas hermosas zapatillas doradas con pedrería.

- Nadie me mirara a mi - habló señalando el espejo para que me mirara, me quede sin palabras ¿enserio era yo? la mujer del espejo estaba peinada con una pequeña media cola donde sobresalía una tiara plateada, que a un lado tenía una flor de cerezo del mismo color, la parte de abajo iba suelta, rizada por completo, me llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, en todo este año de compromiso me lo había dejado crecer. Mi maquillaje era sencillo, pero resaltaban mis ojos, eso me gusto, mis labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido mi vestido... mi vestido era de ensueño, me lo había regalado mi suegra, Mikoto, un hermoso vestido blanco strapless con pedrería plateada en el pecho, formando una especie de corazón de diamantes, largo, como de una princesa.

Mire a Ino y sentí ganas de llorar, todo esto era tan irreal.

- Sakura, no llores o se te correrá el maquillaje - me consoló la ojiazul a su manera, yo asentí y la abracé.

- Gracias Ino - susurre en su oído.

INO POV.

Sakura estaba haciendo su entrada, todos miraron hipnotizados a la novia, sonreí con orgullo, note que Sakura miraba en un principio a todos lados discretamente, buscando seguramente a Itachi, pero no lo podía encontrar, lo había sentado en el fondo de la Iglesia, donde no pudiera verlo.

- Vaya - susurro Sasuke muy bajo, atrayendo mi atención y la de mi amiga, quien por un momento pense que sino fuera por el agarre de su padre, saldría corriendo a los brazos del Uchiha, quien por cierto se veía muuuuuuy bien, ese smoking negro lo hacía lucir mas apetecible de lo que ya era, me sonroje fantaseando ligeramente hasta que percibí un aura asesina, mire a Sakura que me veía con los ojos entrecerrados celosa, diciéndome con la mirada.

_- ¡Se lo que estas pensando, deja de hacerlo! - _yo asentí automaticamente asustada, Sakura enojada aveces me daba miedo.

Mire a los invitados, ahi estaban sus padres, sus amigos, la mama de Sasuke llorando y recargada en el brazo de su esposo, Naruto y Hinata sonriendole sinceramente a Sakura, Hinata era una buena mujer, algo tímida pero de un gran corazón, en sus brazos estaba la pequeña Naruko, esa niña era la luz de todos los que la conocían, era muy risueña y muy linda, aun no sabía como el baka de Naruto había podido hacer algo tan hermoso, aunque como todos, su belleza se la atribuíamos a Hinata.

Sakura llego hasta en frente del sacerdote, su padre le entrego su mano a Sasuke y se sento con los ojos aguados.

La mirada que se dieron los amantes, fue indescriptible mi piel se erizó por la intensidad con la que se veían, amor, amor puro.

El amor tiene muchas caras y se da de diferentes maneras, Sakura y Sasuke eran un ejemplo, nadie hubiera apostado por esa relación, ni ellos mismos, pero se dió, de una manera tan romántica - a su manera - como si hubieran sido novios desde la escuela, o si sus padres fueran mejores amigos y ellos se hubieran enamorado de tanto verse. No, no fue así, y sin embargo, el resultado había sido el mismo.

Todos nos dimos cuenta del amor que se profesaban, la iglesia se rodeo de un aura mágica, donde nadie podía despegar su vista de los novios, todos derramábamos lagrimas de alegría menos, Sasuke, Sakura, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui y la pequeña Naruko.

Naruto y Rock Lee lloraban a moco tendido, por un momento pensamos que el primero lloraba porque aún amaba a Sakura, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al escucharlo repetir infinidad de veces - Estoy tan feliz por Sakura-chan, dattebayo - Hinata solo negaba sonriendo y limpiándose delicadamente las lágrimas - Lo se Naruto-kun, Sakura-san se ve hermosa hoy - le había contestado la madre de su hija.

La boda transcurrió normal, si ignorábamos la atmósfera tan romántica que se había formado, cuando llegaron a los votos, todos teníamos los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, yo había fulminado a Sasuke por la mirada divertida que nos lanzo al encontrarnos en esa situación. Estuve a punto de pegarle con el ramo de flores. Pero me aguante por Sakura.

- Y yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - dijo el padre, un segundo de silencio mientras ellos unían sus labios y al siguiente un gran ruido, aplausos y chiflidos, dignos de recordar por las pocas personas que eramos.

FIN INO POV

Cerro la puerta, aun con su esposa en brazos, pero no metió seguro. La sentó en la gran cama adornada con pétalos de flores rojas, formando un corazón y en medio la palabra Uchiha en letra cursiva, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco por lo vanidoso que era su esposo.

- Toma - le dijo ofreciendole una copa de champagne, Sakura la acepto gustosa bebiéndola con calma hasta terminársela - ¿quieres otra? - preguntó con esa sonrisa que sabía que aturdía a Sakura, necesitaba ponerla algo tomada para darle su regalo de bodas. Sabia que en sus cinco sentidos no lo aceptaría, o si lo hiciera le daría pena y no se desenvolvería igual.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun - respondió tomándose mas de prisa la copa, sentía la garganta seca, durante toda la boda estuvo algo nerviosa.

- Ven acá - la atrajo Sasuke besándola apasionadamente, saboreando el sabor dulce que había dejado su bebida - creo que también me dio sed - habló sirviéndose en la otra copa y ahora llenando por completo la de Sakura, bebieron sin despegar la mirada del otro.

Al terminar dejaron las copas a un lado y unieron sus labios con necesidad, pero con calma, esta vez Sasuke se lo quería hacer lento y romántico era su noche de bodas después de todo, tenía que ser especial, después de esta lo podrían hacer salvaje como sabía que le gustaba a Sakura.

Bajo sus labios por su cuello, embriagándose del aroma sutil que desprendía su esposa, lo beso con ternura sacandole suspiros. Paso sus manos a la espalda femenina y bajo el cierre, quitandole el vestido al instante, debajo de el Sakura se encontraba con lenceria de novia MUY PROVOCATIVA, se excito al instante con solo verla.

- Te ves hermosa y sexy - gruño en su oído con voz ronca, Sakura rió apenada y comenzó a desvestirlo también con calma, acariciando cada parte de ese bien formado cuerpo que solo poseía Sasuke, y su hermano Itachi. Una vez que lo dejo en boxer, empezó a masajearlo, liberándolo de tensiones y repartiendo besos mojados por toda su anatomía - Sakura - gruño al sentir la mano de la pelirrosa en su miembro, moviendolo descaradamente - quiero hacerte el amor ya - murmuro tumbándose sobre ella en su oido.

- Te amo - respondió Sakura como afirmación para lo que le acababa de decir el azabache, enternecida por como estaba actuado, se estaba llevando las cosas con calma.

Sasuke hizo a un lado la lencería para comprobar su humedad, sonrió con orgullo al sentirla lista para recibirlo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y entro sin desvestirla, le excitaba tanto verla así, comenzó a hacerle el amor de manera lenta pero muy muy rica, por los gemidos que profería Sakura, besaba su cuello para excitarla mas, Sakura lo abrazo enterrando ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda del azabache, se sentía tan caliente, a pesar de la velocidad que llevaban, sentía que se lo hacía como nunca, con tanta pasión y amor, dando y recibiendo placer.

- Ah... Sasuke-kun me voy a venir - gimió al sentir cerca el orgasmo. Sasuke no aumento la velocidad, pero si la profundidad de las penetraciones, llevandolos al cielo a ambos.

- Ahhh - mascullo corriendose dentro de ella, Sakura sonrió abrazando a su esposo que cayo pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, le acarició el cabello intentando que se transmitiera en esa caricia todo lo que sentía por el.

- Sasuke, eso estuvo fantástico - le dijo dándole un beso, incrementando el ego de por si enorme que poseía el Uchiha, quién como era de esperarse sonrió con suficiencia.

- Toma, debes de tener sed - dijo el azabache llenando sus copas de nuevo, Sakura la acepto gusto acomodándose la poca ropa que traía. El alcohol ya pensaba a hacerle afecto, se sentía mas relajada que de costumbre, miro a Sasuke que la observaba con una sonrisa y le dio su copa. Las volvió a dejar junto a la cama en una mesa de cristal.

Dos toques se escucharon en su puerta, Sakura por sin pensarlo se cubrió el cuerpo con una sabana ¿quién los molestaba en su noche de boda? Miro el reloj recelosa, era la 1am.

- Tranquila, es mi regalo de bodas - le dijo Sasuke dándole un beso apasionado y salvaje, haciendo que se excitara de nuevo, gruño impaciente, quería tenerlo de nuevo en su cama, pero esta vez hacerlo sin control y de mil maneras, que hiciera que cada célula de su cuerpo cobrara vida. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta solo con un boxer, y la abrió. Al principio no logro distinguir quién era hasta que su esposo cerro la puerta ahora con seguro. Vio una imponente sombra acercarsele.

- ¿Itachi? - mascullo sorprendida. El Uchiha mayor le sonrió y miro a su hermano quién asintió diciéndole con la mirada que comenzara el juego - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste ese día? - preguntó astuto, Sakura negó con la cabeza y ahora fue Sasuke hablo.

- Qué si descubríamos el nombre de tu tatara-abuela jugarías de nuevo con nosotros dos - dijo intentando no reír por el sonrojo que cubría la cara de su esposa, eso la hacía ver aun más apetecible. Sakura entorno los ojos recordando ese momento, se sirvió otra copa y la tomo de golpe, cerro los ojos por un minuto y cuando los abrió ya era la Sakura de ese día, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria comiéndose con la mirada a los hermanos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada victoriosos.

- Y bueno... ¿cuál es? - inquirió divertida, como iba a disfrutar esta noche.

- Kasumi Haruno - respondieron los dos al instante, ella los miro y asintió con una sonrisa pervertida. Los llamo con un dedo invitándolos...

- Muy bien, entonces vengan a reclamar su premio - susurró con voz sensual.

Oh si, su noche de bodas... acababa de comenzar.

_**OH EL FINAL)':**_

_**jajajaajaj les gusto?**_

_**Ya saben, pensaba hacerlo romantico, derramando miel pero buenoxD saben que no es mucho mi estilo, siempre tengo que salir con alguna de mis perversiones, que les puedo decir, asi soyxDDDD **_

_**Bueno bueno, dejen sus reviews, diciendo que les pareció, si les gustó o cualquier cosa, saben que son libres de poner lo que sea.**_

_**Los quiero y muchas gracias por los que siguieron este fic, con sus comentarios me inspirarón, enserio chic s! **_

_**Los amo!**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE LA PAREJA GANADORA FUE: SASUKE-SAKURA**_

_**gracias a todos los que votaron^^**_


End file.
